Ah My Goddess! The Angel and The Demon
by GeneralPen0412
Summary: Six months have past since the trials that took place in Nifelheim, and just when life appears to be getting back to normal, for Keiichi and the Goddess trio: fate intervenes! The demons want revenge! New challenges arise and life is changed forever, by the arrival of a new resident! This story is rated MA for detailed violence and mature content in later chapters!


Hello one and all, it's me again, back with yet another story, after an extensive delay.

This time it is an _Ah My Goddess_ Fanfiction.

I will apologise in advance if the characters seem off as to how they are portrayed in official material, some modifications have been made to fit with the story, though I have tried to keep it as original as possible. Anyway as I am approaching the closing stages of my other Fanfiction, and I thought it was time to get up to scratch on some of the other material I am working on. To those who it concerns though don't worry I do intend to finish that story before I pay serious attention to this one.

We'll just see how it goes.

Anyway I would just like to say thanks to all the other Ah My Goddess writers out there, for inspiring me to write this story. At present I intend on writing quite a big story this time, at least over 20+ chapters but we will just have to see how it goes. As we all know after 25 years of running the Ah! My Goddess has finally ended, so I would like to thanks to everyone out there for bringing the story too life for us for all these years.

So anyway here is the scope:

**Setting:** This story is set after the conclusion of the main arc within the manga series, i.e. the Rebellion Arc. For those of you who only follow the TV series and Ova, you might have to look up who some of the characters are in order to gain an understanding of the preliminary plot. Also despite the fact that I have not completely planned this story out (so I need ideas for chapters) I do intend to follow this story up with a sequel and potentially an alternative ending.

**Summary**: Six months after the events in Nifeliem, the demons want revenge on the protagonists. What will happen when the plan backfires? Can Keiichi adjust not only to a new resident, but embrace his new destiny as well?

**Rating: M: ****This story is rated M for mature audiences only**, as certain chapters in this story revolves around hurt, violence, death, blood and gore. There is also a mild reference to sexual content in some chapters, and a full lemon scene between two of the main characters towards the end of the story.

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer:** As usual I don't own any of these characters, except my own OC's. The rest all belong to Kosuke Fujishima and their relevant creators. The events that follow in this story are of my own design, and bear _no relevance_ to the canonical Ah my Goddess franchise (unless Kosuke wants to buy them off me)!

Anyway I have said enough.

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Ah! The Prologue<strong>

Klaxons rang out across heaven, alerting people to the danger, though at present the threat was still contained. Throughout every sector non -essential personal (including gods, goddesses and other peoples affiliated with the heavens) were being evacuated. The rest were working themselves into overdrive, doing their utmost to protect their realm and maintain control over the systems which had guided them since before ancient times. Nowhere was the greatest concentration of efficiency felt than in the heart of heavens research facilities, where the battle was taking place.

**Entering alert level 7; Demonic incursion under way** a woman's voice cut across the alert sirens. **All available combat division are to report to Zone 7Z immediately, to await further instruction. Be ready to engage the enemy forces upon further notice. All non-essential personnel are ordered to evacuate the research facilities immediately. This is a priority message from the Yggdrasil mainframe!**

The voice belonged to a goddess called Ere; who worked within the said mainframe. Disengaging the microphone and returning to her monitoring duties, Ere worked furiously alongside her associate, a woman called Ex, with no way of knowing whether her instructions had been carried out. Then again if she had been afforded that luxury she would have known that this command had already been implemented. The streets of the research facility were almost deserted, except for the occasional straggler.

Now, only the combat divisions remained.

* * *

><p>In response to Ere's command, three further examples of heavens Valkyrie warriors ran past some of the last few slackers (not even bothering to make sure that they were safe or even knew which direction they were heading in). Having recognized that these people were in no immediate danger, the warriors priority was the defence of their home realm, and to drive out the threat possessed against them by the enemies of Yggdrasil. Building up momentum with each bounding leap, the goddesses threw themselves off of the plateau, taking flight. They made towards the afflicted area, one of heavens main gate systems, for it was here that the demonic incursion had been established their breach.<p>

Dark swirling tendrils of satanic energy twisted themselves continuously, spiraling in and out of existence, contrasting violently against the luminous white and gold illuminations of Heaven. It was as if the very fabrics of creation itself (both light and darkness) were waging war against each other, whilst their corporeal manifestations did battle around them. The cries of war rang out across the facility as the Valkyrie did battle with their demonic counterparts: the Dark Wings.

The clash of metal against metal was deafening, as humanoids from both sides confronted each other, striking from every direction. Unlike the Valkyrie who were an all-female unit, the Dark Wings were mixed gender. They were dressed in a similar fashion to their heavenly adversaries, but their battle-suits were a distinctive shad of purple with thick metal chest and shoulder plates, in stark contrast to the Valkyries thin white body suits. Both sides unleashed fierce battle cries as individual warriors charged at worthy opponents amid the chaos, whilst those who had defeated now vanquished foes searched for new victims.

Due to the sacred bond established between the Gods and Demons many years ago (even by deity standards) none of the combatants were trying to kill each other, less they end up slaying of one of their own kind as a result of the pact. However, this did not stop any of the soldiers from trying to inflict serious injuries against their enemies. Scores of warriors from both factions had been forced to fall back due to grievous injury (though fortunately none were life threatening), whilst a number of the less fortunate combatants had fallen many feet having experienced nothing short of crushing defeats, to lay strewn across the battlements. Here medical teams of the gods moved across the fields below the main battle; making no distinction between friend and foe they healed anyone and everyone that needed medical assistance. No sooner where they fixed than the warriors would take flight, ready to do battle once more.

And so it was that the cycle continued.

* * *

><p>Chrono swerved to dodge the incoming strike. Terrified beyond comprehension, the teenage goddess batted and swatted at her advancing foe wildly with her pole axe. Her palms were sweaty, her fear was paramount and her opponent either intercepted or parried every one of her strikes.<p>

"Come now pretty" he said tauntingly, "show me what you've really got!" He ducked under her next strike, not even bothering to counter with a swipe of his own. His eyes were deadly slits, his luminous white teeth were bared. "If this is what passes for Valkyrie these days it's no wonder that the demons will eventually take over!"

He knew the truth and Chrono realised it. She was a novice, having just recently been initiated into the Silver Wings core. Traditionally, cadets like her were forbidden from participating in battles until much later in their training, but due to the shortage of available warriors and the her matrons belief that she could benefit from practical experience, Chrono had been dragged along.

Now it looked as though this decision was about to cost her dearly.

Her opponent advanced towards her. Acting on instinct Chrono backed away, releasing a strangled gasp and took another fearful swipe at him. He simply laughed and raised his own weapon up to intercept hers, his form now towering over her. As their weapons touched however, the laughter died in his throat, to be replaced by a short gasp. To Chrono's amazement he toppled forwards his body limp as he fell away from her, heading towards the ground, clearly unconscious. Tearing her gaze away, Chrono looked upwards and came face to face with her matron, now savior, once again.

"Are you alright?" was Lind's first query, despite the severity of the situation around them. She held her pole axe at a horizontal angle, and unlike her apprentice the bluenettes face remained completely tranquil, a sure indication that she was completely at ease.

Chrono was so nervous, so relieved, struggling so hard to get her breath back that she could barely speak. Lind however, seemed to recognise that the novice was shaken but otherwise unscathed. The Valkyrie flicked her gaze downwards, just in time to see the enemy she had just vanquished crash unceremoniously to the ground beneath them. Even as a medical unit rushed over to him, and the remaining demons / goddesses continued to wage war around them she still managed to find time to clarify, "Your first one?"

Chrono, still unable to speak nodded rather stiffly. Lind looked straight into her apprentices eye, in a manner which terrorised the younger goddess. She didn't know what it was, but whenever her matron looked at her in this way, Chrono almost felt as if Lind was looking deep into her apprentices soul, comprehending matters which Chrono didn't even recognise herself. Then both goddesses turned their heads sharply in the same direction. Emitting a savage battle cry, a second more spindly looking Dark Wing was descending, claymore held aloft as it descended rapidly towards them.

Chrono's insides froze, she was to terrified to move. All she could do was watch as if in slow motion as this impending doom, recognised her as the softer target and angled itself directly towards her. She barely had time to register him however, when a tremendous force came crashing into her. With break neck speed Lind grabbed a hold of Chrono, almost barrelling the younger goddess over. The Dark Wing never even knew what happened, except for the fact that one moment his adversaries were there, only to vanish an second later.

Lind tore across the battlefield, one arm still wrapped around her apprentice, containing her securely and protectively in a vice like grip. Terrified at just how fast they were moving Chrono clung to Lind with one arm. She was barely given the chance to scream, but the shock of it all was very real. She felt petrified by what had just happened, her body was numb, her muscles were tense, her heart was racing. She was not old enough, barely experienced enough for all of this. She had not even acquired her angel yet.

The wind whipped past their heads making the goddess hair trail out behind them. The countless melees became indistinct shadowy blurs. **Then just as suddenly…**

**…THEY BURST INTO THE LIGHT…**

**…and it was all over! **

The pair came to rest upon the white platform of a main building, on the battlefields perimeter. Surrounding them were a number of Valkyrie, most of whom were superficially injured. Medical units tended to these individuals whilst uninjured battle sisters stood defensively around their injured counterparts.

Lind remained crouched for a second, still clutching her apprentice to her. Chrono's eyes were wide, she clutched to her mentor like a young child would to its mother, almost out of breath, to terrified to move. Then, just as quickly Lind relinquished her hold. She was on her feet almost instantly, as Chrono fell to the battlements in a shivering bundle.

A medical goddess came rushing over, to see if either of the newcomers required any attention. Lind signified that she was alright, then paid her no attention as the carer turned her attention to the other goddess. Helping Chrono into a sitting position, she gave the young goddess a small draft which satisfied her nerves and steadied her breathing. Chrono wanted to thank the young goddess, but with a reassuring pat on the arm and a quick smile she set off to attend to her other charges.

Instead, Chrono turned towards her mentor, only to discover that Lind had her back to Chrono and was gazing out stubbornly across the horizon. Chrono swallowed, Lind normally only did this when she was angry. Did this mean that she was disappointed, perhaps even angry with her prodigy?

Lind seemed to sense that someone was looking at her and turned casually in the direction of the fledgling. Chrono's insides stiffened. Lind's gaze was cold, and devoid of any emotion, in stark contrast to her apprentice, the older Valkyrie wasn't even breaking a sweat. "Are you sure that you are alright?" she inquired as Chrono opened her mouth hesitantly. Chrono wanted to say 'yes', but managed only a strangled gurgle, so she nodded instead.

"Good!" Lind responded with a sharp nod of her own. "Perhaps I was wrong to introduce you to a battle so early in your training". She held stretched out a hand. "You have my sincerest apologies my apprentice". Chrono took the hand and was pulled so briskly to her feet that she almost toppled over again.

"_I'll say_" Chrono thought secretly to herself, still working hard to regain her breath. Outwardly she bowed her head solemnly and said bitterly, "I'm sorry Master! I tried my best, I really did but I failed you and your training. I was just – unprepared for the full severity of the situation. My mind went blank and I forgot everything that you taught me."

"That much is obvious" came the simple reply, and Chrono's insides clenched. They were back to the usual mess again. Chrono was a clumsy goddess, whose reputation preceded her. Virtually everything she did went wrong in some form or another. Whether it was a simple computer programming, the transportation of delicate materials or mastering new types of spells or techniques, something always happened, which would reduce the teenage goddesses morale once again. It was then up to Lind to pull her out of it.

Fortunately, Chrono could not have asked for a better teacher. Lind was an efficient if sometimes restrained, compassionate, if a bit uncompromising but ultimately loyal and caring. Quite how Chrono managed to get accepted into the Silver Wings she would never know, but Lind was patient, taking her latest charge through all the necessary steps that were required for her to one day become a fully-fledged Valkyrie. Even so, Chrono wondered if Lind was aware that she (Chrono) had accidently injured several of her fellow goddesses in the melee.

She lifted her head up, to find Lind looking at her, in that piercing manner of hers once more. This time however, there was perhaps the faintest trace of a smile stretched across the blue haired goddesses face. "Do not worry my apprentice. As I have told you many times before: we all have to start somewhere" she said prophetically.

"Sometimes it goes well for us, sometimes it doesn't. Entering a battle is dangerous at any given time, even for a fully trained goddess. Besides, as I have already mentioned, the blame is partially mine. You are not ready to experience a full out battle just yet and it was foolish of me to think otherwise. So do not start demoralising yourself, for you are not entirely to blame". She turned away and Chrono breathed a sigh of relief.

"But next time try not to injure any of your battle sisters so frequently!" Lind added slyly. Chrono fell to the floor in embarrassment, but Lind didn't seem to notice. She was staring out across the battlement towards the giant portal. Her eyes narrowed as she focused upon the space from which the demons had marshalled their forces. Her eyes darted across the various melees, before finally coming to rest in a furrowed expression.

Pushing herself upright Chrono stared at the back of her Valkyrie matron, a troubled expression now dawning across her face. In the time they had been together Chrono had learnt to read her masters expressions very well, even when she wasn't facing Chrono directly. As such it dis not take long for her to realise that something was troubling the older goddess.

She got quickly to her feet, re-summoning her pole axe and made to stand by Lind's side. "What is it?" she asked delicately, turning to face Lind's field of view, then looking back at her once more. "Master what's troubling you?"

Lind's eyes narrowed, in contemplation. "Chrono" she said, suddenly sounding very serious. "Are you willing to accompany me on a preliminary scouting mission of the immediate area?"

"Master?!"

"Are you willing to accompany me or not?"

Chrono stared at her. "Of – of course" she said hesitantly after a moment's pause. Lind ordered Chrono to assemble a small team and to gather as many warriors as where available. As her charge mused away, Lind kept her observations to herself. She did not want to take any risks here, especially not something which could put her remaining charge in danger.

However, years of servitude and her loyalty to the Almighty One had taught Lind to trust her instincts. Countless times before now, she had been forced to do what was necessary to safe guard those she cared about and to protect the peoples of heaven. So she set her brow straight and gripped her weapon tightly. She mused everything over in her mind, and was concentrating so hard that she did not notice her apprentice return.

Lind's eyebrows furrowed. Something was definitely wrong here. She just couldn't figure out what!

She looked around her, trying to garner something from her observations. Anything that might otherwise sate her budding sense of unease!

Then finally the answer came to her, and its strike was more deadly than that of a demonic meat cleaver.

With every passing second the Valkyrie continued to reinforce their position. Dozens of warriors launched themselves into the fray, caring little for personal safety nor outcome, except to drive the demonic host back to the depths of oblivion from whence they came. Yet even so the demons made no attempt to reinforce their positions. So far as she could tell there were close to a thousand demons present ...

.. and nothing more!

Originally, when the battle first started Lind had thought this to be part of an invasion army. She had fought in countless defensive campaigns against the demonic threat, yet even so her adversaries tactics always remained the same. First the servants of Nifelheim would send in the advanced guard, who softened up enemy positions or else drew their attention away from important matters; enabling the rest of the force to take advantage of the Valkryie's exhaustion / neglect in order to win the battle.

Now however, Lind luminous eyes saw no signs of reinforcements. The demonic legion above them acted on their own, in an isolated incident. This meant that conquest was not on the mind of Nifelheim's sinister Daimakaicho. Not today at least!

The terrible truth struck Lind like a blow to the abdomen. She gasped audibly, and as the rest of the Valkyrie unit lined up behind them, Chrono tried desperately to find out what it was that troubled her master so deeply.

"Sensei?" she gasped in astonishment, using the tradition Japanese word to address her master. The blue haired woman turned a peturbed gaze upon her apprentice. "Lind what is it? What's wrong?"

Lind turned about to face the rest of the unit, who were likewise taken aback by her sudden concern. In a voice that no one but Chrono could hear, Lind brought voice to her realisation, revealing the terrible truth in two short, devastating words ...

_"**A diversion!**"_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere within the Research Facility.<strong>

With a cry of pain a goddess fell limply to the ground, closely followed a second later by another goddess who fell flat on her back. The pair did not stir, an indication that they had been knocked cold. A set of shadows fell across their limp forms.

"Pathetic!" a voice spat.

A high heeled boot struck one of the goddesses hard on the side of the head. The woman emitted a small grunt but otherwise did nothing more. With a disappointed shrug the boots owner stepped over the two unconscious figures and made its way across the room towards an archway a short distance off. The rest of the shadows followed suit, their high heeled shoes clicking against the marbled floor.

Upon entering the next chamber the process halted, silently looking around. There were many possible entrances and exits for them to take. The question was, which one led them towards their prize? It seemed as if they were lost.

The figure at the front of the procession turned towards the others, a causal smile on her face. "Well?" she asked expectantly. One individual was studying the scenery with particular intensity. Her lips were pursed for a few moments, then excitedly she pointed towards the second archway off to the groups right. As the rest of the group marched forwards this individual gave quick instructions to a set of objects floating around her head. With a brief nod of its pointed headed, the small robotic familiar (as it was termed) turned around, zoomed off into the air and perched itself high up on the arch's frame. It stayed behind as its mistress made off to rejoin the rest of the group.

"One more chamber and we should be there!" the automatons owner noted as the group made its way up a small stairwell and entered, what they hoped to be the penultimate stage of their journey. The second chamber was the same as all the others. The room was circular, with light blazing in from the numerous plain glass windows, which seemed to be reflected off of the opal white walls and the glistening turquoise ceiling. Once again a number of doorways, made this place seem more like an incomprehensible termite mound rather than an actual building.

"So which way?" the first individual asked once again, looking over her shoulder to stare at her subordinate. Like before, a scarlet gloved finger pointed in the direction they needed to go. The leader set off at a brisk march, the other two members trailing behind her. Once again the fourth individual hung back temporarily, to detach the last of her familiars to act as a safe guard and set it up as a marker against the valid exit point.

This time the group had to traverse a long passageway in order to reach their destination. If the paths they had taken were true they should end up straight in the heart of the complex. "I must say" one of the group members said, "this almost seemed a bit too easy!"

"Yeah it would be for you now wouldn't it. Seeing as how you didn't do anything!" the fourth individual pointed out as she finally managed to catch up. The other woman sniggered, infuriating her partner. "Don't you dare mock me. After all it was _my_ familiars that infiltrated this realm and navigated this facility. Not to mention the countless hours I spent designing a special software enabling us to hack directly into the Yggdrasil mainframe directly, so as to keep those maintenance goddesses busy."

"Yeah" said a gruff voice "and don't forget it was _my_ fists that provided us an entrance to this facility in the first place. Not to mention I have done most of the work since we got here" she flexed her fingers relieving the tension in her aching palms. The other two stared at her disapprovingly.

"Uhm hum" someone coughed and the procession halted; to avoid colliding with its most prestigious member. "If you are quite finished" the leader said softly "You all seem to be forgetting something! Your inventions, muscles, ploys and anything else that you can otherwise think of are useless, unless they are used productively". The others started to apologise, but she simply cut them off. "Just be thankful! Thankful that _I_ came up with this plan". She flashed a set of white teeth their way. "Enabling us to take revenge against our true enemies in heaven ... and _elsewhere_!"

All four of them smirked and chuckled rather evilly. Reaching the end of the passage way they ascended a small set of steps, before entering what had to be the largest and most barest chamber so far. There were no windows to light up the spacious area this time, no doors through which to proceed. The only decorations were a set bluish white orbs held aloft by several medieval style torch holders.

As they made their way inside the group looked around in apparent confusion. The procession was made up of four individuals, all of whom were females. Their mere presence testified to the fact that they were deities, but these were not goddesses, nor were they members of any heavenly affiliated species. Their mannerisms, the way they dressed, the red emblems on their faces indicated as much (even though only two of them had magical emblems) and their scarlet eyes indicated as much. In typical fashion their corporeal manifestations implied that they were no older than twenty five. The truth behind this delusion was indeterminable, and an answer would probably never be known.

If they had gathered together on the human world, they would probably have been regarded as one of the strangest gatherings ever assembled. On the left was a tall thin woman dressed in primarily black attire; which was only just darker than the straight black strands that fell towards her waist. A broad shouldered, heavily built individual that towered over any of her associates, stood to this woman's left. The silvery blonde bristles on this individuals head were so fine and coarse cut that when coupled with her build it almost made her look like a man. The majority of the third woman's face was almost completely hidden beneath a flat red mask and pointed helmet (not to dissimilar to a world war one military style). Only the bottom half of her face was visible (like her broad shouldered counterpart she had no emblems on either side of her face). She wore long high heeled boots which stuck out beneath a red shoal leaving just enough room for her scarlet gloved arms to maneuver themselves, but otherwise left the remainder of her form entirely concealed from view.

Standing at the forefront of it all was the group's leader. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair that was held back by a giant white bow, and subsequently separated into many bands, aside for two strands which stuck down in front of her ears. Unlike the others she openly advertised her gender, via a black and lilac gothic style dress, which tailed to the floor over long almost knee high boots. In any other instance she might have been regarded as attractive, where it not for the ugly look now stretched across her face. Her scarlet eyes narrowed and filled with the kind of anger only present in a creature born of the darkness. She glared around the room, before turning her attention back towards her subordinates.

As if reading her mind the scarlet clad woman stepped forwards, gazing around the room just as curiously. "We are in the right place!" she insisted. "We must be! I had my familiars plot and scan ever route for us. Every congruent angle leads us back towards this destination!"

"Then how is it that I do not see what we came all this way for?" the other woman queried, an eyebrow rose as she directed her gaze at her ally. The second demon looked straight back at her, too accustomed to this type of stare to ever be intimidated.

"It must be a counter offensive. A measure specifically used in case heaven is ever attacked" she proposed. "Given that my system has only just recently attacked the mainframe, and my familiars scanned the area without being detected and activating any trip systems, they would not have been aware of this, so we had no way of knowing about it."

Behind her the other two demons held their breath, eyes turning from one woman to another. The second demons expression did not change at first, but when it did it was only to be replaced by a bemused smile. She tossed her head to the side dislodging some of the loose strands from her face. "Well then Mokkurkalfi" Hagall said, threateningly. "I take it you have a solution to this dilemma?"

"Um" Mokkurkalfi nodded, "_Good thing I always come prepared_" she thought to herself. She reached up and tapped one side of her helmet. A small mouth piece (like those you normally find attached to headphones) dropped down in front of her mouth.

Mokkurkalfi spoke into it. "Red wolf to Red Eagle. Come in Red Eagle! Do you copy over?"

"Seriously, do you have to bother with these ridiculous code names? Do you have any idea how childish it makes you sound?" came a disapproving voice from the other end of the line. Mokkurkalfi had put the loud speaker on so that everyone else could hear the conversation, and flushed as red as her attire at the be,used stares that she was now getting.

"Never mind that right now?" she said irritably. "Can you hear me or can you not?"

"Of course I can hear you. Loud and clear, otherwise I wouldn't be speaking to you now would I? Duh!" The voice belonged to the fifth and final member of Hagall's entourage. Stationed on a hill not too far away from the research facility was the small child sized entity known as Eihwaz. Sitting in the warm grass, Eihwaz was surrounded by a series of electrically equipment; ranging from hard drives to computer nodules, all over which were clipped into an old computer style monitor, and keyboard which hummed irritably around her as she typed furiously. The computer seemed to be running off its own electricity.

A set of headphones now rested on the diminutive demons head, through which she was now communicating with the rest of the group, specifically with her younger sister. "What seems to be the problem?"

"We've hit a small snag" Mokkurkalfi explained.

"Go figure!"

"Oh shut up and listen will you!" Mokkurkalfi said irritably. Eihwaz sneered, no matter where they were or what situation they were in she never wasted an opportunity to irritate or bully her younger sister. "Look! We have reached the designated area but the target isn't here! Can you see if there is anything on the computer files that can help us!"

"Give me a moment!" Eihwaz insisted, working hard to repress the urge to taunt and tease her sister once more. Typing away wildly at the computer module, she called up what she hoped to be a number of relevant references and computer tables which she then ran past Mokkurkalfi. She started by listing off a series of co-ordinates which Mokkurkalfi was able to rectify.

"Ok! It certainly looks as if you are in the right place. Just give me a moment; I'll see if I can call up a visual!"

"It should be under a file labelled Data File Zero, Zero Alpha, and hurry up would you" Mokkurkalfi implored, "we have no idea how much time we have left!". Grinding her teeth Eihwaz bit back a retort as she entered in yet more commands, calling up the files that had just been referenced too: photographs taken by Mokkurkalfi's familiars throughout their scouting missions. As she waited for the necessary folders for open she turned away from the computer screen, to check that she herself was otherwise in no immediate danger.

The conflict was a reasonable distance away, but even so the silhouettes of battling figures were still visible in front of the breach. What was more it was becoming apparent that the sheer weight of Valkyries was beginning to take its toll on the demonic lines. Surmising that they had about five minutes before it gave way entirely Eihwaz returned to her vigil. She made a mental note not to tell Mokkurkalfi that she had been right.

**They needed to act fast!**

"I've got it!" she called triumphantly, as the relevant pictures finally came into focus. "Let me see here" she muttered to herself, tapping her bottom lip as her eyes zoomed across the screen, darting from one three dimensional picture to another. "Alright, I' think I have got it" she proclaimed, smacking a fist against her open palm.

"Listen carefully. Mokkurkalfi, if you turn your back to the archway you just came from". No response, "Well have you done it?" She had to remove the headset from her ears, Mokkurkalfi's furious response was so loud. "A joke, ok joke. Lighten up goodness sake. Anyway listen, once you've done that; look to your right and you should see a golden torch carrier with one of those orbs of light sitting in it. Most of the others should all be brown in colour".

"Yes, I see it!" Mokkurkalfi confirmed.

"Right now if you count along, you'll notice that the remaining torch carries are all clustered together in tight nit pairs and are separated at intervals of about ten feet or more ". Mokkurkalfi counted along, and realised that she was right.

"Affirmative but there also seem to be solitary torches installed at regular intervals between the ones you just mentioned."

"Hmm" Eihwaz said considerately, "its not registered here on the system. It must be part of the camouflage program intended to throw thieves like us off guard" Eihwaz guessed. She heard Hagall mutter something that sounded like, "_Uhm that's very clever of them_" but she didn't take time to dwell on it. "Alright listen carefully, if these images are anything to go by then each one of those double holsters is a fake. It is actually a chameleon system which conceals an entrance of some kind. If you are looking straight ahead, then the one we are interested in is situated a little to your right; in-between the six and seventh set of torches!"

Mokkurkalfi counted along, with her finger coming to rest upon the relevant section of wall. "Ok, I think I've got it!" she proclaimed turning directly to Hagall.

The blonde woman knew immediately what to do. "Thyrmr" she said turning to her fellow member, "quickly! Do your thing!"

The broad shouldered demon stepped forwards, making for the space that Mokkurkalfi was indicating. Placing her hands upon the wall, she rested her palms flat against its surface. It sure felt solid enough to be an actual wall. She snorted, walls were no obstacle, not to her anyway; not The Invincible Thyrmr. Tightening her brow she reached forwards and plucked the 'pretend' torch carrier from the wall, quite easily. It came out with a small 'clang' and the glass orb fell to the floor and smashed, instantaneously disintegrating into blue vapour. "It all seems to be real enough Hagall Sama" she stated.

"Never mind about that" Hagall shouted back. "See if you can get it open it!"

Thyrmr gave a complacent nod and turned back to the matter at hand. Casting aside the now useless ornament, she took a step back to allow herself a bit more leeway. Brows furrowed in concentration she drew back her fist, and with a quick thrust brought it down hard and fast against the white stone obstacle. The effect was immediate; owing to many intense years of training Thyrmr's fists were now virtually indestructible, which was more than could be said for the magical barrier erected to hold off the demons.

With a loud 'crack' the rock splintered, smashing into piles of rubble which now toppled uselessly to the floor a fist sized hole now left in its place. Thyrmr drew her fist out with a minimal amount of difficulty, then given that she was the only one tall enough, crouched down in order to gaze through the opening that she had just made.

The entourage held its collective breath. "Well" Hagall demanded, "Can you see?"

"Uh, ye – yes" Thyrmr confirmed as her eyes adjusted to the light. "There's – there's a large room. It – it appears to be a library of some kind. I can see bookshelves, and several tables only there don't appear to be any books. All I can see is a small number of objects".

A look of triumph spread across the rest of the demons faces.

**They had done it!**

"Excellent work, all of you" Hagall proclaimed excitedly. "Better not stray. We can't celebrate just yet. There will be plenty of time for that when we return to Nifelheim. For the time being we have to concentrate. Thyrmr, create an opening big enough for all of us to fit through!"

"Did you hear that Eihwaz?" Mokkurkalfi called as Thyrmr set to work, "the location is validated. We've made it through!"

"Of course we have, and all thanks to yours truly" Eihwaz said boisterously.

"Hey those were my pictures you used to clarify our destination in the first place" Mokkurkalfi pointed out. Eihwaz didn't hear her however, a loud buzzing suddenly filled the headphones and an alarm code was now flashing across the main screen. "Eihwaz?" Mokkurkalfi had evidently heard the alarm from the other end of the line.

"What's happening? What is going on?" The others turned to face her their good mood vanishing almost instantly. Mokkurkalfi held up a hand to silence them. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I'm getting a report through" Eihwaz explained now typing away madly once again as the computer filled her in on the relevant updates. "Unit ten six six just – no check that. Units ten, six seven and ten, eighteen just went off line!"

"Offline?" Mokkurkalfi gasped, "You're certain?"

"Of course I am!" came the sharp response. "Did you forget to charge them before we came here?"

"Of course not!" Mokkurkalfi shouted back. "I made sure that each unit had a full battery before we set off" she said it more to Hagall than to her sister. "If the unit has gone offline that means that is no longer able to communicate with your systems efficiently!" she pondered.

"Meaning what exactly?" Eihwaz asked.

"Which means either that the familiar has entered emergency shutdown owing to failing power levels, or …" She stopped turning to Hagall as she said it.

"Or … the unit, has been destroyed!"

It took only a second for the others to grasp what she was saying. "They've found us!"

"They can't have done!" Hagall tried to reason, but a second later her hopes were dashed by Eihwaz.

"Mokkurk, Unit six three eight just lost power signalling also. Unless your familiars are experiencing multiple power failure that can only mean one thing. Either a single unit or a band of goddesses has entered the facility. Given that your familiar's seem to be being destroyed it's probably someone from the combat divisions."

"Combat experience" Mokkurkalfi gasped. She turned to Hagall. "She's right. If it's someone from the combat divisions then there is probably a whole band of them. Hild Sama warned us that the Valkyrie rarely travel alone."

The same thought seemed to have crossed Hagall's mind as well. "No, no!" she hissed furiously, raising a balled fist. "This cannot happen now! Not when we are so close!" She glared furiously at the breach, then turned to the rest of the entourage who were watching her dumbly, like wolves waiting for orders from its alpha's.

Hagall soon seemed to get a hold of herself, and stared furiously around. "Well? What are you all standing around for? We have to move quickly, if we are to salvage this situation. Thyrmr get that opening made for us, pronto!" As Thyrmr set to work, ripping and tearing large chunks of stone out of the wall, thus making the whole larger, Hagall turned to her two remaining associates. "Mokkurkalfi is the route we took the only way for them to reach us?"

The masked demon nodded "The only valid one, unless you enter from inside the building itself yes!" Hagall ordered her to tell Eihwaz to monitor the situation, in case any more familiars went off line, then turned to the black haired member of her entourage. "Can you buy us some time?" she asked seriously.

The woman's lip curled upward, as she gave a short furtive nod. "Right! Get back there and head them off!" Hagall ordered, pointing down the passageway. "Just stall them for a few more minutes. That should give us time to complete our mission!"

A small glint appeared in the second demons blackened eyes. "Leave it to me!" She flashed Hagall a toothy grin, then turned and sprinted back up the passageway. Hagall and Mokkurkalfi watched her go.

"Do you really think she'll be able to stall them long enough?" she asked doubtfully.

"Be quiet Mokkurkalfi" Hagall snapped furiously. "It's too late for us to turn back now. We have already made our move, and I do not intend to return back to Nifeliem empty handed. Especially since this will grant us the opportunity, to have our revenge!"

* * *

><p>Lind, Chrono and two other Valkyrie units ran up the stairwell two at a time, their high heeled boots reverberating throughout the hallowed hall as they did so. The four women's eyes were deadly set, their faces stiffened with concentration, and their weapons held tightly in one hand so as to enable more velocity.<p>

Skidding into the next chamber they found another one of those strange little figurines hovering just above the doorway. A quick angled motion of the fist was enough for one of the Valkyrie's to summon up an aerial attack which split the little creature along its length. Before its remains had even reached the ground however, the unit was on its way again.

A few chambers back they had found a couple of research workers crashed out on the floor, unconscious but otherwise unharmed. Not wanting to risk their safety Lind had left a few guards behind, before setting off with the remainder of her force. Several other Valkyrie had offered to come along with her and recognising the value of additional units, Lind had not been one to turn them away.

The fact that they had visited this building first was no coincidence, it was easily the most important establishment in the surrounding area. Finding the sentries units out of action, coupled with those strange little automatons was enough to convince Lind that her initial suspicions had been realised. The significance of this structure, and the treasures it contained meant that finding the perpetrators was now a number one priority.

Thus it was that the big unit had split off into even smaller teams, of around five or six individuals each. The remainder of Lind's unit were now heading towards the heart of the complex, and given their encounter with even more of those strange little creatures, Lind was pretty certain that she was on the right track.

"Come on!" Lind ordered, the rest of her team panting and grimacing in a vain attempt to keep up with their commander. "We are almost there! Whatever events are transpiring here we have to stop it!" The group ascended another flight of stairs, made it into another room and then almost crashed into each other, as Lind came to a sudden derisive halt.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, goddesses!" came a soft simple reply.

* * *

><p>Thyrmr tossed aside the now useless chunk of rumble, and breathed a sigh of relief. With this last effort the final obstacle had now been removed; the once solid wall now had a reasonable sized hole in it, easily big enough for an average sized person to pass through. It just went to show that even the best enchantments of heaven were no match for this expertly trained and well refined demons fists.<p>

Hagall now scrambled through the opening, stooping slightly to avoid banging her head. Mokkurkalfi followed at her heels, whilst Thyrmr (who was not short enough to fit through the gap) stayed behind to act as a rear guard. Upon entering a malicious grin spread across Hagall's face and Mokkurkalfi's mouth dropped open in amazement at the sight which greeted them.

The room (as Thyrmr had initially suspected) was comparable to an old fashioned library. The whole area was perhaps two or three levels high, and the demons were situated on what appeared to be the second level. As was noted books were not the main items of interest here, though several thick volumes lay scattered hither and dither. Instead; resting upon book cases, overly extensive cabinets, hundreds of tables and in some cases small pedestals were hundreds upon hundreds of little white objects. They were all spherical to slightly ovular in shape and no bigger than an average coat button. Most rested upon neatly decorated metal holders, but a few rested upon finely laid cushions of various colours and schemes.

Hagall's lip curled even wider as she traversed the room, Mokkurkalfi stayed behind and watched her. The demons gaze turned this way and that as she contemplated where she should start looking. In truth any single one of these items could do, each and every one of them could potential prove to be the essential part of her plans.

This after all, was the fundamental underlying object of this whole endeavor. Upon the simple instructions of her Daimakaicho, hundreds of demons had been drawn into Hagall's schemes without even realising it. A signification of the type of politics that went on down in the dark, practically torment world that Hagall and the rest of her kind came to regard as home. Hagall had no interest in the fact that she endangered thousands of lives her today, and that many of her pawns were likely to suffer serious injury, or even that there would be long lasting repercussions for her kind, owing to the events that had taken place today.

All would be worth it if it could grant her, that simple chance of revenge that she had long since dreamed of, and for that she needed a quite essential item. One that she knew would cause pain and suffering for the unsuspecting victim. Her dilemma therefore was pretty simple:

_Pick one!_

* * *

><p>"Halval!" Lind spat, hands tightening around the grip of her pole axe as she adopted a rather tense stance. The other goddesses mirrored her actions, but the solitary demon showed little concern. In fact she appeared rather bemused.<p>

"You know my name" she said in an intrigued manner. "Interesting, I don't seem to recall ever encountering you ever before. So how can it be that you -" the answer finally seemed to come to her. "Ah yes" she said with a benign chuckle. "You must be a close associate of that mortal friend of yours. _Keiichi_ _Morisato_ and those goddesses that chose to live with him."

Lind's eyebrows furrowed, giving the demon all the clarity she needed. "Ah" she chuckled again, "I must say I find that rather amusing. It's quite ironic don't you think?"

"I can't say that I do!" Lind said seriously. The rest of her unit were now moving outwards, Chrono and a second Valkyrie stepping out on her left, another moving just as carefully on her right. All four goddesses gripped a hold of their battle axes, eyes set malevolently on the demon who stared at them rather diligently.

"Careful" Lind warned cautiously, "no sudden movements. Do not attack unless she does". Halval didn't even have the courtesy to keep an eye on the goddess. She remained stationary, her head bent slightly so that her chin rested against her chest.

The demons eyes were closed. A small grin was kept plastered across her face as the force goddesses formed a square around her, effectively boxing her in.

Only when she was completely surrounded were the next set of sentences spoken. "The game is over now" Lind said seriously. "Surrender to us now!"

"For what?" Halval inquired.

"How about instigating an attack on heaven!" Chrono shouted. "Do you have any idea how many goddesses and demons have been injured as a result of your actions here today?"

Halval shrugged. "I couldn't say, but by all means. Feel free to enlighten me …"

Chrono made to do just that but a sharp glance from Lind made her think otherwise. Instead she fell back into battle position, seeming rather bashful. "That is not important right now" Lind seriously. "What matters is how you intend to address the situation at hand! If you co-operate I can guarantee you a fair trial. Help us even further and perhaps the Almighty One will be merciful."

Halval turned her head up and smiled at Lind. Once again, the well seasoned goddess recognised that something was wrong. "Or what?"

Lind relaxed her posture enabling the demon to get a better look at the weapon, now glistening in her hands. "Or else under the conditions of my heavenly duties, I – _we_" she corrected "are authorised to bring you in by force."

The rest of the unit braced themselves, ready to spring into action at Lind's simple command. Halval's reaction took everyone by surprised. She threw back her head and laughed rather serenely. That noise chilled the goddesses blood, making their hair stand up on end. At long last the laughter died down into a reverberating chuckle.

"In order to do that …" she declared, "you would need to make out my true form!"

The goddesses exchanged puzzled glances, but Lind instantly recognised what was about to happen. Shortly after their return from Nifelheim, the Norns had been authorised to give a full detailed report of what they encountered upon entering the demonic realm. Part of the account detailed a full encounter with this demonic entity, and the dangers that she had posed to Belldandy and her sisters.

Now before Lind could do anything, one of her own associates was foolish enough to goad the demon further. "Make you out? What are you talking about?" she proclaimed advancing towards her opponent. "Of course we can see you. Everyone can. You are standing right there!"

Halval, turned her back on Lind. "Oh ... am I? ..._Really_!"

"NO! WAIT!" Lind shouted.

Too late!

Chrono and the other goddess pounced, their weapons raised.

Halval's hand swept forward the palm raised. A black like vapor trailed itself around her as she uttered a spell. "_Come forth darkness!_" There was a rushing sound, as the vapour transfigured into a fine trail. "_A beam of light into the darkness. A grain of light into the darkness. True Darkness!_"

**Everything went black! **

In an instant everything was enveloped, so that no lights were visible. The goddesses, Halval, the lights, the walls and the ceiling. It all vanished.

Consumed by the eternal darkness.

From somewhere amid the blanketing veil a loud clattering indicated that the goddesses attacks had fallen through, and had hit ... nothing. There was no accompanying scream. The attack had been in vain.

"What – what is this!" one of the Valkyrie shouted.

"What's going on here?" came the unmistakable screams of a petrified Chrono.

"Stop it all of you!" Lind said imperialistically. "She conjured up a spell that renders light completely useless."

"That's right!" a voice called from somewhere amidst the darkness. "Oh, don't tell me that is is now? Like you said, it;s your duty to bring me in ... by force if necessary". The goddesses turned in every direction as her booming laughter reverberated across the now invisible chambers once again. "So come then goddesses. Come and find me? I dare you!"

A deadly minute of silence ensued in which the goddesses were left twirling about, taking cautious steps as they moved about in a circle trying desperately to find a target that had immersed itself inside her element. It didn't take long for the pressing darkness to start taking its effect on Chrono. "Lind" the teenager cried, her quavering voice bordered on panic. Her teeth were rattling and her whole body shook with fright as she tentatively moved about in an ensuing circle line. "I don't like this!" she said, voice indicating that she was on the verge of tears.

"It's alright Chrono" Lind said swiftly. "Everything will be alright. Your sisters are here, and as long as I am here nothing evil shall befall you!"

"Is that so" a voice muttered, so close to Lind that it actually took the usually composed matron by surprise. Wheeling about Lind slashed in the direction that the voice had come from, except that her blade met nothing but cold air.

"Lind!" Chrono cried somewhere off to Lind's left.

"It's alright Chrono!" the matron called back. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise you!"

"What on Earth made you come to that conclusion?" Halval's voice was perilously close but Lind found it impossible to discern which way it came from. "Unless you find a way to penetrate this darkness you have no chance of finding me. In case Belldandy and that didn't tell you, allow me to enlighten you all. This is _true_ _darkness_, which means that light will not function here. You know what that means, don't you? Without light your magic is meaningless. You cannot conjure spells, in a place where there is no light to draw upon. Your sight is all but useless here, so you have no chance of reuniting with each other ... or discerning which way is which!"

As if to prove this there came a muffled cry, which indicated that one of the goddesses had walked straight into something. The edges of the wall given the sounds of it. Halval, who did not rely on sight to pierce through the darkness was able to recognise this and smirked contingently. "It appears that the hunters have now become the hunted, goddesses. I've got you trapped ..." Halval laughed uproariously. "Trapped! Amid a veil of darkness. You are mine, to do with as I please ..."

The only sound, aside from that terrible voice was Chrono's rapid breathing. The girl was on the verge of a major panic attack.

"... **and there's nothing you can do about it!**"

* * *

><p>A fist descended on the glass case shattering the glass, before Hagall upended another set of small stands with a furious sweep of the hand, evidently dissatisfied with the tables contents. The minute objects flew everywhere, several of them rolling off the table, where they fell to the floor and joined the stream of others which had already been uprooted. Given the fragile nature of these objects, it was a miracle that none of them smashed, but then again they tended to be made of sturdier stuff than their earthly counterparts.<p>

The first time this had happened, Mokkurkalfi had protested against it, stating 'they had to be careful not to damage even a single one of them'. Hagall put her in her place again by pointing out: that she wasn't actively destroying them, two the chaos would add to the confusion after they had left and thirdly since time was of the essence they had best stop their arguing and getting on with it.

Since then neither of the two demons had said anything to one another. They rummaged through one set of ovals after another, tossing aside the discarded ones before continuing with their search. So far not one object seemed to satisfy their cravings. The once neat room was now totally trashed. So many fine orbs now littered the floor like an extra carpet. Upended tables, chairs, pedestals and (in a few instances) disarticulated book case shelves gave the room the appearance as if a bomb had hit it.

Hagall threw aside another one of the objects, it clattered off a short distance away amongst the rest of its siblings. Fury now lit her face as she glared at the objects around her. Not one was indistinguishable from any of the others. All of these objects were standardised, and whilst any one of them would tie in perfectly to the grand schemes, she didn't want to use just any type of object. If this was to stand out she had to pick something fathomable, something discerned to be dangerous that was the only sure guaranteed way to make sure that these intentions of these plans could be recognised.

It was then that she spotted something, standing just a short distance away from her current position. Curiously Hagall moved over to it, her boots casting aside several spheres as she did so. She stopped just in front of a small rectangular glass case.

Inside, nestled upon a small lilac cushion with a fine gold rim was another sphere. Crystal white and virtually spherical this object was no more distinct than any of the others. What made this one stand out however was the small note that accompanied the object.

Nestled just behind the glass was a finely etched note written in the language of the gods. The elongated glyphs would have confounded any mortal, but to a high ranking demon like Hagall, the message was perfectly discernible. _**Caution: -** **extremely dangerous!** __Approval must be given by either the Almighty One or the Heavenly Council. Strictly for research purposes only. **Indigestion is strictly prohibited!**_

A smile spread across Hagall's face. **Perfect!** This was exactly what she had been looking for!

Raising her right fist over her head, she brought it down hard upon the cases topmost panel. The glass pane gave way in response, shattering instantaneously. Hagall reached inside, and snatched up the tiny ball, securing tightly within a protective fist.

"We've done it!" she called triumphantly to Mokkurkalfi who turned at the sound of her voice. "We got what we came for. Come on now, quickly. Let's get out of here!"

The second demon didn't need telling twice. Tearing after Hagall the duo made it out of the breach, where they were joined quickly by Thyrmr who fell into march alongside them. As they made their way down the passageway Mokkurkalfi put a hand up to her ear piece again so as to contact her sister.

"It's me" she said swiftly. "Mission successful! Repeat the mission successful, we have what we came for!"

* * *

><p>"Ten four!" Eihwaz chimed happily. "Inform Hagall that I'm initiating the final protocol. I'll see you all shortly!" She drew her hand away from the mouth piece, typed a last series of commands into the computer, then pressed her finger to a solitary key. When she spoke, her voice was magnified tenfold by a set of speakers on either side of her, so that her voice rang out across the entire facility.<p>

"Commander E to all demonic forces, disengage! Repeat, disengage! Mission successful! All units fall back to Nifelheim, repeat fall back immediately!"

The effect was instantaneous. All at once the Dark Wings broke away from the melee and began to leave the field in droves. A number took to the skies once again having just been healed by the heavenly medical units and joined the rest of their compadre's all of whom were now making a beeline for the breach which they had been defending not just a few seconds ago.

The thousands of goddesses, which had now entered the melee field gazed after them in a glazed stupor; evidently taken aback by this sudden turn of events. Unaware of the events taking place further inside the facility, the goddess now found themselves wondering why the demons would be retreating so suddenly? More importantly however, was the fact that they were claiming that their mission had just been successful!

How could that be? How could the demons have been triumphant if there forces had not succeeded in taking over Heaven? It was perhaps owing to this confusion that so many of the demons were able to make it back through the breach, back to the welcoming warm and relative safety of their home dimension.

Eihwaz's voice carried over to the confrontation area between Lind's Valkyrie unit and the solitary Halval, evidently the demons magic was ineffective against external magic. As the words reverberated across the confines Lind's goddesses stiffened. From somewhere around them Halval broke into mirthless laughter.

Lind's heart felt like it had plunged into the pit of stomach. "No" she gasped. Then suddenly, just as suddenly, a **blinding light** pierced the darkness illuminating everything around them so brightly that the goddesses eye were temporarily dazzled. Halval had apparently lifted her veiling of illusion, only to replace it with something equally dangerous, that kept her enemies restrained.

Lind threw an arm up over her eyes and could only assume that her fellow goddesses had done the same. From somewhere behind her right there came a petrified cry followed by a resounding clatter of something metal falling to the ground. It seemed that Chrono had fallen over herself.

It took several heartbeats for the light to subside and several more for the goddesses vision to return to its normal standard. Sure enough, Chrono was seen flat on her backside. One of the other goddesses was standing some distance away, back pressed flat against the towering wall. Only Lind and the third Valkyrie were to found standing anywhere near the centre of the room, their weapons held to attention.

As Lind lowered her arm away from her eyes she noticed something which made her heart stand still.

Halval had retreated and was now standing a good distance away. She wasn't alone either, having taken up position amid a cluster of demons as numerous as Lind's Valkyrie squadron. Three of them (including Halval) were smirking triumphantly. At the forefront of the formation, stood a tall demonic woman whose grin seemed wider than any of the others.

"You're too late goddesses!" Hagall shouted jubilantly.

_The goddesses blood went cold!_

"**YOU'RE TOO LATE!**"

She swept an open hand out in a sideways motion, so that a second later a series of bright demonic runes materialised beneath the units feet. A dark penetrative light suddenly enveloped them.

"No!" without thinking Lind made a rush a for them her muscles tense and her Valkyrie weapon raised. For all her incredible speed however she was still not able to catch up to them in time. The transportation runes had started working their magic the instant that Hagall had conjured them. Now they bore their occupants down through the self-made opening towards the dark demonic world which lay on the other side. Hagall and her entourage sniggered as the light bore them downwards so that their feet had vanished, followed by their legs waists and torso's.

Lind brought her weapon round intending to take a swipe at them, but it was no use. Only the demons heads remained. These too were shrinking rapidly into the floor. The last few wisps of hair were still trailing out behind them as the demons were going, going, going.

The runes dissipated immediately!

**The demons had gone!**

Lind came to a sudden halt in mid swing and it seemed to take some effort in order to regain her composure once again. She was panting heavily but her lack of breath had nothing to do with exhaustion. Chrono and the other goddesses stood / sat where they were to taken aback to move.

**They had lost! **

Their victory on the battlefield outside meant nothing. The demons had succeed in their mission this day. Still reeling from the shock of their defeat Lind's head suddenly jolted and she tore from the room making off down the entrance that the demons had just evaporated from. She tore down the hall way and made her way into the heart of the complex, and straight towards the innermost sanctum.

It was there that she found the rubble strewn across the neatly laid room. Saw the man sized hole now present in the walls structure, and upon crossing over to it saw the destruction that the demons had successfully wrought on the insides.

The rest of her unit caught up with her and let out a strangled gasp when they saw this. They turned to Lind's whose breathing had accelerated and now had a look of absolute fury stretched across every line of her face. "**NO!**" she screamed furiously, smashing a clenched fist hard against the already damaged wall and taking another fist sized chunk out of it. Yet even so this act of defiance did little to ease their mode however or impress the full gravity of the situation however.

They had lost. Whatever it was that Hagall's unit had been doing here they had evidently succeeded, and now the unit was on route back to Nifelheim.

**Taking their prize with them!**

* * *

><p>The doors closed automatically behind them with a sharp <em>snap<em>, as the group made its way inside, away from the Gates of Fenrir. The Dark Wings cries could still be heard even from this distance. _Pathetic fools _she thought to herself, _what purpose had they really served except distract to distract the gods, whilst my team and I did the important work! I'm betting most them got injured in the process._

She shrugged indifferently. _It doesn't matter. They served their purpose, though i'm betting most of them don't even know what that was. No matter, soon I'll give them something to really cheer about. _Her fingers closed ever more tightly around the delicate object still clasped between her fingers.

_Soon, praise and adulation will be coming my way. After this small ... matter has been taken care of, everything will go back to the way it was. _A wicked smile stretched across her lips, as she raised her clenched fist, staring at her fingers as if she could see past to the object contained within. Her thoughts turned to how she was going use it, how it would serve her. Allow her to get her revenge, and when that happened ...

... when that happened, nobody would doubt her any longer. Praises would be given. Songs would be sung. Soon nobody would ever dare to refer to her, by that name.

_That name! _

The smile vanished to be replaced by a scowl, as she thought about it. That name! A recently acquired label which had haunted her ever since its acquisition. It was a title that she had been branded with ever since the events that proceeded six months ago, so that now anywhere she went, she was secretly referred to by it. People whispered it behind her back, others said it openly, directly to her face and rivals used it as an opportunity to destabilise her position, a few even tried to usurp her.

_Well ... they would soon see just how vindictive she could be!_

"Took you long enough" a voice suddenly teased. Hagall looked up. Without even realising it she had made it almost to the antechamber where the Daimakaicho resided. Now on the final leg of the journey, the group encountered Eihwaz, sniggering slightly as she leant against one of the giant columns, which only dwarfed her stature even more. With a smirk she rose into a standing position and fell into line alongside Hagall.

"How long have you been standing there?" Hagall asked not looking at her.

"Oh not long really" Eihwaz chirped excitedly. "Just long to comprehend how much fun that actually was!" She chuckled, and the rest of the group joined her.

"Yeah it was actually quite good wasn't it?" Mokkurkalfi acknowledged. "It was nice to see my machines in action once again".

"It was the best work out I have certainly had in a while" Thyrmr added. "To think I actually managed to breech the obstacles presented by the gods!"

"Maybe, but I am the one that actually held our competition at bay, enabling us to complete the challenge" Halval said slyly, batting her eyelids in a disgruntled Thyrmr's direction.

"If you are quite finished" a voice said contemptuously, and the group all turned around to face its leader. Hagall's voice was gentle, her expression one of modest calm. A fact, which made her even more dangerous. "You're efforts ... we're stupendous and I am grateful to all of you for the magnificent work that you have done. However you mustn't lose sight of the big picture ..." they had reached a magnificent stone door, over seventy feet in height. As they stood upon the threshold, this smaller measure of deception was actively dissolved as a much smaller door opened to admit them.

"... our mission, is not complete yet. There is still one task left for us to perform". She held out her clenched fist to exaggerate the fact then just as swiftly turned about and marched into the chambers beyond. The rest of the group watched Hagall tentatively for a second, then followed suit.

The door closed automatically behind them. They had entered into a spacious, and luxurious room, with a single pathway made of white marble. Inlaid across its surface were a series of ominous black runes, crafted not by hand but by magic. Just like the illustrious symbol on the outside of the door these were all shaped and ornate, to suit the Daimakiacho's personal taste. The bridge leading towards a solitary platform, which hung suspended animation over an infinite chasm.

The room was generally bare, except for it Coliseum style walls and a single piece of furniture. A majestic but wicked looking gold throne, upon which a solitary figure now sat. Tall, copper skinned, richly bejeweled and slightly more aged than those now approaching her, the Daimakaicho seemed to emit a distinctive aurora, which radiated power, even from this distance.

She smiled drastically as they approached her, head resting against the knuckles of her right hand. Many in the group returned the gesture. At a close but none the less respectable distance the younger demons fell respectfully to one knee, bowing their heads in a gesture of supplication. The older woman raised her head up and perhaps sat a little bit straighter.

The Daimakaicho chuckled, and then ... "Welcome back Hagall Chan" she declared excitedly, sounding more like an over excited school girl rather than an actual adult. "Nice of you to drop by, and so quickly as well! I do hope that the God's weren't disappointing hosts?"

Hagall raised her head up, smiling warmly. "Yes indeed Hild Sama" she said warm and lovingly. "At least as much as we can expect when one of us enters into the realm of the gods".

Hild smirked, resting her chin over intertwining fingers. "I take it then ..." she said seriously, "that your mission was successful?"

Hagall dipped her head in supplication, then rose to her feet once more. The rest of the group maintained their respective pose as Hagall straightened up, her palm outstretched and uncoiled her fingers. "Affirmative!" She held out her hand, enabling a better view of the innate white object.

"Ah!" Hild drew an exaggerated breath. "Impressive!" she stretched out her own hand, twiddling her fingers slightly. The sphere flew straight out of Hagall's now empty hand, and came to rest clenched between Hild's delicate fingers. A violet eye blinked rapidly as Hild held it up, to examine it more closely.

"Impressive" Hild repeated to herself, twiddling her fingers slightly so as to gently turn the object over. She dropped it into her second palm and traced a finger smoothly across its surface. "Yes, yes indeed. A strong presence surrounds this one. You made a fine choice here Hagall, as did the rest of you" she added, having finally seemed to have noticed that the others were still present. The rest of the group smiled delicately, taking this as an opportunity to stand.

"You think I jest?" Hild said seriously, her voice suddenly rising. The other females all jumped, only relaxing when Hild laughed some more. "Rest assured that I do not. It takes a special type of demon, to complete a mission like this. A demon after my own heart. Especially when you are able to take on an entire squadron of Valkyries single handed!" she added looking towards Halval.

"How? How did you … ?"

Hild shrugged mildly. "I recognise the stench of goddesses a mile away. Speaking of which ..." she turned towards Hagall. "Do I have your approval?"

"Hild Sama ..." Hagall gasped, flabbergasted. "You do not need to ask ... I would never dream too ... "

"Oh no, Hagall Chan" Hild said slyly, "no, no, no. This is _your_ scheme that we are talking about here. I am but a humble assistant in _your grand plans_. Surely you can appreciate my desire not to interfere in this, any more than you would in one of your schemes. The credit for this is yours, I am just going to help set the final steps into motion, enabling you to take the revenge you so readily desire!"

It was hard not to laugh at the expression on Hagall's face. Wrapped up as she was by Hild's praises, the demon was oblivious to the fact that her master had just handed her a double edged sword. She turned away to look at the object still resting in her open palm.

"It's amazing to think" she muttered to herself. "Amazing to think that such a small object can influence a life so readily. Its almost reverent, don't you agree?" she added a little louder.

"What" Hagall was snapped out of her trance, "Oh yes. Of course (she cleared her throat) of course Hild Sama".

Hild frowned, evidently not impressed by the fact that Hagall hadn't been actually been paying attention. The bitter mood died away as she took up the object in her hands and stared at it a little longer. "Well then" she pressed the object to her lips, and kissed it gently. "All that remains now is for us to sent this delicate little instrument up to the material realm. There our true machinations can unfold".

Hagall's lips curled upwards. This was it! After careful deliberations, after so much planning, her plans had come full circle.

**Revenge**, **would finally be hers!**

"Wait a second" a voice shattered the good mood, and Hagall turned to stare at Halval. "There's something I don't understand. Why did we have to go to such much trouble to acquire this particular object. Surely there must have been others that we could have used, capable to utilise?"

Hagall's hands tightened into balled fists, and she made a move to shriek at her partner with all her might. A hand came out and took her bare shoulder. "You have got a point there, Halval chan of course" Hild agreed, now standing alongside Hagall, her hand still resting upon the younger woman's shoulder.

"But you must understand. It is true that we have a vast collection, a number of these objects in our possession" she turned her gaze towards the object once again, twiddling it between her fingers. "Relics, of an age long past ...

"... but ..."

"... if we were to use one of those, surely the gods would recognise where it came from and they would surely reprimand us for it!" There was a small smile on her face, as if the concept of reproval from the gods amused, rather than intimidated her. "It is for that same reason that we cannot use any of our own _objects_ in a delicate matter such as this. That is why so much effort was required ... "

She held the orb out, so that all of them could gain a better look at it. "We need to keep them occupied. I dare say that they will eventually put two and two together, but by that time it will already be to late. The situation shall be resolved. The goddesses ... shall be contained. Belldandy ... will be isolated, and vengeance ... will be yours!"

"But won't it become obvious?" Mokkurkalfi put forward. "I mean, once the gods figure out what we have done. Surely they will do everything in their power to undo the damage?"

"Perhaps ..." Hild admitted with a shrug. "Either way it doesn't matter. Accidents will happen, and demons cannot account for every single object which just _happens_ to go missing. As far as I am aware there has never been a situation like this ever before throughout the history of creation. There have been near misses between the gods, but they are still deities". She held white orb aloft, a particularly nasty sneer eradicating her otherwise beautiful features.

"Possession is one thing, nurturing and maturing is another thing entirely. So what better way to get revenge than by using an object that the gods created themselves. One that requires / revolves around ... very ... strict ... protocols!"

She smiled knowingly. The others just stared at her. Then Eihwaz clicked her fingers pointing excitedly in Hild's direction. "Especially when the instruments of the gods are toxic to the mortals!"

"Precisely ..." Hild uttered. The group burst into raucous laughter, a blood chilling noise which would surely turn mortals nerves on edge and make the soul churn. The demons hardly noticed. Their fears were abated, their concepts soothed, minds reeling at the concepts of agony and torments which they were about to unleash.

All of them were amused ...

... except for Thyrmr, who gazed markedly from one individual to another. In a desperate attempt to not look stupid, she added her own booming chortles to the fray but for some odd reason this caused the laughter to die away immediately. She feel silent, noticing how everybody else was staring at her.

"Do you actually understand what it is that we are talking about?" Eihwaz asked curiously.

Thyrmr's shoulders rose a little in amusement, then she fell silent. "Uh ... no" she finally admitted.

The others all sweat-dropped, and Hagall slapped a hand to her face, shaking her head in disbelieve.

Hild stoically turned her back on the situation, as she made her way back over to her throne and sat down upon it. Getting comfortable, she held the stolen object between the index finger and thumb of her right hand up to eye level, contemplating everything which had transpired and everything that was about to take place.

She smiled ominously!

**End of Chapter One.**

**Authors note:**

**Thanks to everyone for reading this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Let me know what you think, so that I can find ways to improve my story.**

**Next Chapter coming out soon.**


End file.
